Office Romance
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: The first Roe and Tanya story. Will Roe ever find out Tanya likes him? Will they ever get together? A/N: There's a sequel to this now called Back Again for those who are interested.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

I saw that there were no stories for Tanya and Roe and because they're my favorite couple I decided to write one and fix that. Also I'm not a big fan of Al and Carrie, sorry. I prefer Steve and Carrie. (Please don't hate me!) So the first chapter is just an introduction. It's how everyone reacts to the twosome. It's in nobody POV right now eventually I'll change it to just Roe's or Tanya's. Enjoy!

************************************************************************ROENYA******

"What's going on with those two?" Al asked Carrie, referring to Roe and Tanya.

"Nothing why?" She asked curious.

"Something is going on, I can sense it." He answered watching the pair closely.

"Oh you're psychic now?" she teased, earning herself a glare. Just then Steve walked into the station looking around for Carrie, waving at her when he did.

"What's he doing here; I thought you two broke up?" Al questioned.

"We made up." She replied before walking over to Steve and giving him a light peck hello.

"Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah where do you want to go tonight?" He probed, putting his arm around her neck.

"Your place." She replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the street.

"No dinner first?" He questioned.

"No dinner." She smiled mischievously walking over to his car. He opened the door for her and got in after.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He teased, leaning over to kiss her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You think something's going on with them? Nina asked one of her partners Mike.

"Who Al and Carrie?" He replied glancing between their head detective and Carrie's retreating form with Steve. "Isn't he still with Elaine? She's clearly still with Steve."

"Yes, but I meant Roe and Tanya. They've been spending a lot of time together." She replied nodding towards the laughing duo.

"I don't know does it matter? Have you ever thought that maybe they're just friends?" Mike answered uninterested, turning back to his paperwork.

"Well you aren't supposed to date within the office." She told him.

"Al's dating our shrink. Carrie's dating an ex-suspect. I don't think those rules apply here." He pointed out.

"Yeah you're probably right. So how was your anniversary?" She asked him changing the subject.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you get the feeling everyone's staring at us?" Tanya asked Roe.

"No why?" He asked looking around.

"Never mind, maybe I'm just crazy." She laughed.

********************************************************************ROENYA**********

What do you think? I know it is short but keep in mind this is just an introduction to the story. So if you liked it please review and I'll post chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though there are only a few people reading this I'm still going to post. If I don't get at least one review for every chapter I put up, proving someone's reading I'll stop. Also the quote 'Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional' is not mine it's from the Italian Job just borrowing it not copying.

******************************************************************ROENYA************

It was the end of the day, we just closed a case and I was ready to go home. After saying goodbye to my partners I headed to the elevator. I saw Tanya there waiting for the lift. I almost turned away but decided against it. I didn't want to have to wait, I was tired. She saw me and smiled looking down at her feet. Finally the doors opened and we climbed inside. I pressed the down bottom and leaned back against the wall as the doors shut we barely moved before the cart shook and the light flicked off. A few seconds later the emergency light sputtered on.

"Great a power outage." I muttered.

"Bad time to catch the elevator." Tanya stated.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously. I liked Tanya and I'm pretty sure she liked me too but I was too afraid it wouldn't work out. What if things got awkward between us? What if it ended so bad we couldn't even work together. On the other hand though, what if it did. Maybe we were each other's soul mates and we just didn't know it yet.

"Are you okay? You look scared. You're not claustrophobic are you?" She asked worried getting closer to me.

"What?" I swallowed. "No I'm fine." I assured her.

"You know what fine stands for right? 'Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional'." She said.

"The Italian Job right?" I laughed.

"Yeah I love that movie." She replied.

"Me too, it's one of my favorites." I said back.

"That Steve guy was an ass." She commented.

"A greedy ass." I agreed.

"That car chase was epic." She said sitting down. "We're going to be here for a while." She stated when I looked at her oddly.

"Yeah I liked the part with the helicopter." I remarked crouching down to join her.

"I don't remember a helicopter. It's been too long since I've seen it." She shrugged.

"Maybe we can watch it together sometime." I sad shyly making her smile.

"Yeah I'd like that." She blushed, a huge grin covering her face.

"So what other movies do you like?" I asked her curiously.

"Have you seen A-team?" She asked.

"New or old?" I questioned.

"As much as I like Bradley Cooper I think the old one is better." She replied.

"I agree the first one's always better unless you're talking about Twilight." I shuddered.

"You've seen Twilight?" She asked surprised.

"I took my niece and nephew to see it." I told her. She leaned over and kissed me, shy and gentle astonishing me. She pulled back blushing and wouldn't make eye contact. I put my hand behind her head and pulled her closer to me crashing her lips against mine. Kissing her with all the built up energy I had saved. I don't know if she opened her mouth first or me, maybe both at the same time, but soon enough our tongues were exploring each other's. She whimpered into my mouth content. Eventually we separated to catch our breath.

"Wow." She breathed panting just as the doors opened.

***********************************************************************ROENYA*******

Here's chapter two, hope to get a review. Thanks for reading (:


	3. Chapter 3

First off, thank you NCIS Chick 99' for being such a dedicated reader. Anon/Katie, thanks for your review as well. Tanya knows Roes a good guy that's why she kissed him. As for Roe and Tanya taking the kids out, I like it but I want to start with putting them as a couple first. Thanks for reviewing, here's chapter three.

*******************************************************************ROENYA***********

Tanya got out of the elevator quickly and walked straight to her car. I sat there frozen with a few fingers on my lips stunned. Before the elevator doors closed I got out and went to find Tanya discovering I was too late, she already drove away. I'd have to find her and talk to her tomorrow…

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day I got to work and went straight to her lab, coming up empty.

"Do you know if Tanya came in yet?" I asked Carrie.

"No I don't why?" She questioned.

"No reason." I replied back going over to my desk. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something but didn't. We didn't get a case today so that meant we had a load of paperwork to do. Around noon Nina came over to my desk to talk.

"Hey Roe, Carrie mentioned you were looking for Tanya? She's down in her lab if you want to go see her." She told me.

"Nah I figured it out." I lied shrugging it off as no big deal. I'd have to sneak down there later without her noticing.

"Okay. I'm going to pick up lunch want anything?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm good thanks." I told her going back to my computer.

"Alright be back soon." She waved heading to the elevator. As soon as she was tucked inside I went off to the lab. I found Tanya leaning over some experiment wearing gloves and a pair of goggles.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked knocking on her door frame.

"Sure come on in." She replied handing me a coat and goggles for myself. She busied herself with the chemicals, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry I did that." She said after a period of silence.

"I'm not." I told her honestly, causing her to look up at me and accidently pour too much of the liquid in the cylinder making it spew out and all over her.

"You're not?" She questioned whipping the foam off of her.

"No." I replied. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her.

"Together?" She replied hesitant, off guard.

"Yeah we could go to lunch or something. I don't know it was just a thought." I said sounding dumb.

"No, no, I'd love to. Go get lunch I mean. Let me clean this up and we can go." She answered smiling.

"Okay I'll meet you by the elevators in five minutes." I smiled back. I took off the gear and walked away to log off and take my break. I watched her as I did. She looked up once and blushed. When she was out of sight I turned to my computer and signed off.

"I'm taking my lunch." I told Al.

"Alright, don't take too long." He ordered. I waved goodbye to my partners. Mike didn't reply he had dozed off at his desk.

"See ya." Carrie shouted out. The last thing I saw was her trying to wake Mike up with no success. I turned the corner and found Tanya nervously waiting for me.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Ready?" I asked after a few minutes of us staring at each other.

"Yeah." She answered pressing the down arrow.

"You sure you want to risk the elevator again?" I teased.

"I had a pretty good time last time." She replied lightly hitting my shoulder.

**********************************************************************ROENYA********

I should be able to post chapter four tomorrow, if not it should be up Tuesday. Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update when I said I would. May has been a very busy month for me and I kind of put off fan fiction but I'm back now so it's all good! I hate that they cancelled this show! There's a petition on twitter (/kiero) to try and get a second season for anyone that wants a second season, it's worth a shot. Anyway here's chapter four!

********************************************************************ROENYA*******

"Dog or cat?" Tanya asked me. We were both leaning in across the table so caught up in conversation our food was left untouched, probably cold now.

"Dog, cats freak me out." I shuddered laughing. "Pepsi or coke?" I asked her.

"Pepsi, I can't stand coke. Ketchup or mustard?" She retorted.

"Trick question, both." I replied. It was then that I noticed the time an hour had passed and neither one of us noticed.

"Crap, we better get back. Al's going to kill me." I told her jumping up from my seat. She looked at her watch noticing how much time had gone by too and got up as well. We threw away our uneaten food and walked back to the precinct. I grabbed her hand; she smiled, blushed, and looked down at her feet. As we got closer, I noticed the pace we were walking at had slowed down almost to a halt. We were close enough now that we could see all the activity swarming in and out of the doors when I stopped her, gently tugging on her hand. Turning back to notice me she looked nervous.

"I like you Tanya, a lot. This was, that was fun." I told her looking back and forth between her and the ground. She leaned over to me and kissed me on the check.

"I like you too Roe, maybe we could do this again sometime?" She asked I could hear the unsteadiness in her voice as she spoke.

"How about dinner?" I responded quick before thinking. Was that too soon? Would I scare her away with my eagerness to see more of her outside of work?

"Dinner would be great." She answered with a widespread smile. "We better get going or Al will kill you before you get the chance." She said nudging my shoulder with hers. I followed her in the building to the elevator. She went to her lab, I went to the bullpen.

"Where were you?" Mike asked looking over at me suspiciously.

"I went to get lunch." I replied going to turn on my computer.

"That was a pretty long lunch; you were gone well over an hour." Nina pointed out.

"Long line." I said shrugging it off, turning to my screen and ignoring them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tanya's POV

"How was your lunch?" Carrie asked, popping her head into my lab.

"Good, great. Why, what have you heard?" I asked jumpy.

"Nothing." She grinned all to knowingly. I turned back to my work trying to relax my tensed shoulders.

"Did you eat alone?" She asked coming up right beside me. I dropped the tweezers I had in my hand, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"You know." I said edgy.

"Know what?" She replied trying to hold in a giggle.

"Does everyone know?" I asked nervous.

"Hey why are you all worked up over this?" She asked suddenly taking notice of my uneasiness.

"I'm not; it's just, we had lunch, nothing more." I told her.

"I see the way you two look at each other, there's definitely something more between you." She assured me.

"You think so?" I asked all too anxious.

"I know so." She replied tapping her head.

"I just don't want to scare him away." I replied sighing.

"You won't." She said confidently before slipping out. The spent the rest of the afternoon worrying and stressing over our dinner date. It wasn't until everyone left and it was just the two of us that I felt better and sighed with relief. As soon as I saw his face I relaxed and let go of my anxiety.

"Ready for date number two?" He asked poking his head in from the hall.

"Yeah." I smiled and followed him out to the elevator, to were this, whatever this was with us, began.

****************************************************************ROENYA***********

You know what to do at the end, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't really know where to go with this, so I'm going to end it here. Here's the final chapter 5. Set in the future hope you like it!

******************************************************************ROENYA************

_Five Years Later_

"How are my girls?" I asked coming into the hospital room with a bouquet of flowers.

"We're doing fine, aren't we sweetie." Tanya smiled at the pink bundle in her arms. I went over to sit on the bed with her wrapping my arm around her neck. I kissed both of their foreheads before pulling Tanya closer to me.

"I love you Mrs. Saunders." I told her resting my cheek in her hair.

"I love you too." She replied patting my knee.

"Hey, are we interrupting?" Carrie asked, poking her head in the room. Behind her was the rest of the team and her fiancé Steve. They all carried something in, baby gifts and balloons.

"No of course not come on in." I told her.

""She's so tiny." Nina pointed out staring at the infant.

"She's a baby what did you expect?" Mike asked laughing.

"Shut up." She replied swatting his arms. The two of them were fighting as usual.

"Hey, break it up. Are you trying to scare her?" Al interjected the two.

"She's beautiful." Jo commented popping her head around Carrie to look at the baby.

"Thanks." Tanya replied.

"Did you pick a name for her yet?" Carrie inquired.

"Eliza Marie Saunders." I responded proud.

"Can I hold her?" Carrie asked.

"Of course." Tanya allowed passing the seven pound baby over.

"You're going to be a spoiled little princess." Carrie murmured to Eliza.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Steve teased speaking up for the first time since he got here. Even though he's been with the group for six years now, he still acted odd and out of place around us. He was still getting used to us all being cops even after such a long time had passed. Al phone rang disturbing the silence.

"I have to go Elaine's waiting for me. Congratulations though you two." Al told us shaking my hand.

"Thanks boss." I said before he left.

"I should probably go too, you guys have fun." Nina said. "Bye precious." She added tickling Eliza's belly.

"I'll walk out with you." Jo told her. "It was very nice to meet you Eliza." She said shaking her little hand gently. "Bye everyone, be safe." She said before leaving the five of us.

"You sure know how to clear a room." Mike teased Eliza.

"I'm going to step out for a minute to make a phone call, but it's not because of you." Steve said directing it towards Eliza.

"Well, now that it's just you guys, Tanya and I have something we'd like to ask you." I told Carrie and Mike, grabbing my wife's hand. She smiled at me before continuing.

"We wanted to know if you two would be Eliza's godparents." Tanya asked them.

"Wow, yeah man of course." Mike accepted.

"Well now you really are going to be spoiled rotten." Carrie cried kissing Eliza. "Here, I'm monopolizing her." She replied handing Eliza off to Mike and whipping her eyes.

"Gosh, I can't believe Sid used to be this small." Mike grinned. There was a knock on the door before our nurse Peggy poked her head in.

"Hi, Saunders family how are we doing?" She asked.

"Good, is it time to feed her already?" I asked looking at my watch surprised by how fast the time flew by.

"Yes it is. How's momma doing?" She asked Tanya.

"Ready to go home, and sleep in my own bed." She replied. Mike handed her Eliza back before saying goodbye.

"Hey guys I'm going to take off." Mike said just as Steve walked back in.

"Us too, it was good seeing you, we'll visit soon." Carrie said hugging us goodbye.

"We're leaving?" Steve asked as Carrie pushed him out the door, out of sight. When we were finally alone Tanya fed Eliza, putting her to sleep.

"She really is perfect." I spoke captivated by my little girl.

"Yes she is." Tanya agreed.

******************************************************************ROENYA************

After I finish my HOD stories or maybe sooner I'll post a sequel if I get reviews asking me to. Hope you all liked it, thanks a bunch for all the support and reviews, you readers are what keep me writing. THANKS!


End file.
